ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Gets Record IMAX Opening
IMAX Corporation and Paramount Pictures reported that their blockbuster hit Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 is set to break box office records by releasing into the world's widest IMAX and IMAX 3D release in history starting this Friday, July 8th. As the end of the franchise, the eigth installment will become a big bang releasing into a stunning 265 IMAX theaters domestically in North America. Internationally, the one-to-date gets about 143 IMAX theaters, bringing it up to a worldwide total of 408 IMAX theaters from around the world. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2: The IMAX 3D Experience has been digitally re-mastered into the image and sound quality of The IMAX Experience with proprietary IMAX DMR (Digital Re-mastering) technology for presentation in IMAX 3D. The crystal-clear images, coupled with IMAX's customized theatre geometry and powerful digital audio, create a unique immersive environment that will make audiences feel as if they are in the movie. Here are the list: UNITED STATES Alabama Birmingham -- McWane IMAX Dome Theater Birmingham -- Rave Patton Creek 15 + IMAX Huntsville -- Spacedome IMAX Theatre Alaska Anchorage -- Regal Tikahtnu Stadium 16 & IMAX Fairbanks -- Regal Goldstream Stadium 16 & IMAX Arizona Glendale -- AMC Westgate 20 with IMAX Mesa -- Dickinson Gateway 12 IMAX Theatre Phoenix -- AMC Deer Valley 30 with IMAX Phoenix -- AMC Desert Ridge 18 with IMAX Tempe -- Harkins Arizona Mills IMAX Tucson -- AMC Foothills 15 with IMAX Arkansas Little Rock -- Dickinson Chenal 9 IMAX Theatre California Alhambra -- Regal Renaissance Stadium 14 & IMAX Aliso Viejo -- Regal Aliso Viejo Stadium 20 & IMAX Arcadia -- AMC Santa Anita 16 with IMAX Burbank -- AMC Burbank 30 with IMAX Camarillo -- Regal Camarillo Palace Stadium 12 & IMAX Cathedral City -- Desert IMAX Theatre Covina -- AMC Covina 30 with IMAX Cupertino -- AMC Supertino Square 16 with IMAX Dublin -- Regal Hacienda Crossings Stadium 21 & IMAX El Dorado Hills -- Regal El Dorado Hills Stadium 14 & IMAX Emeryville -- AMC Bay Street 16 with IMAX Escondido -- Regal Escondido Stadium 16 & IMAX Fairfield -- Regal Fairfield Stadium 16 & IMAX Fresno -- Regal Fresno Stadium 21 + IMAX Irvine -- Regal Irvine Spectrum 21 + IMAX Long Beach -- Regal Long Beach Stadium 26 & IMAX Los Angeles -- AMC Century City 15 with IMAX Los Angeles -- Rave 18 & IMAX Los Angeles -- AMC Universal Citywalk Stadium 19 with IMAX National City -- AMC Plaza Bonita 14 with IMAX Ontario -- Regal Ontario Palace Stadium 22 & IMAX Orange -- AMC 30 At The Block with IMAX Riverside -- AMC Tyler Galleria 16 with IMAX Rowland Heights -- AMC Puente Hills 20 with IMAX Sacramento -- Esquire IMAX San Diego -- AMC Mission Valley 20 with IMAX San Diego -- AMC Palm Promenade 24 with IMAX San Diego -- Regal Mira Mesa Stadium 18 & IMAX San Francisco -- AMC Metreon 16 with IMAX San Jose -- AMC Eastridge Mall 15 with IMAX San Jose -- Hackworth IMAX Santa Clara -- AMC Mercado 20 with IMAX Santa Clarita -- Regal Valencia Stadium 12 & IMAX Simi Valley -- Regal Civic Center Stadium 16 & IMAX South Gate -- Regal South Gate Stadium 20 & IMAX Stockton -- Regal City Centre Stadium 16 & IMAX Temecula -- Regal Temecula Stadium15 & IMAX Torrance -- AMC Del Amo 18 with IMAX Woodland Hills -- AMC Promenade 16 with IMAX Colorado Colorado Springs -- Cinemark Carefree Circle 16 & IMAX Denver -- Regal Colorado Center Stadium 8 & IMAX Highlands Ranch -- AMC Highlands Ranch 24 & IMAX Westminster -- AMC Orchard 12 with IMAX Westminster -- AMC Westminster Promenade 24 with IMAX Connecticut Manchester -- Rave Buckland Hills 18 & IMAX Milford -- Rave Connecticut Post 14 + IMAX Plainville -- AMC Plainville 20 with IMAX Florida Altamonte Springs -- AMC Altamonte Mall 18 with IMAX Aventura -- AMC Aventura 24 with IMAX Brandon -- AMC The Regency 20 with IMAX Fort Myers -- Regal Gulf Coast Town Center Stadium 16 & IMAX Ft. Lauderdale -- AutoNation IMAX at MODS Jacksonville -- AMC Regency 24 with IMAX Lakeland -- Lakeside 18 & IMAX Oldsmar -- AMC Woodlands Square 20 with IMAX Orange Park -- AMC Orange Park 24 with IMAX Orlando -- AMC Universal Cineplex 20 with IMAX Orlando -- Regal Pointe Orlando Stadium 20 & IMAX Orlando -- Regal Waterford Lakes Stadium 20 & IMAX South Miami -- AMC Sunset Place 24 with IMAX St. Augustine -- World Golf Village IMAX St. Petersburg -- Muvico Baywalk 19 & IMAX Sunrise -- Regal Sawgrass Stadium 23 & IMAX Tallahassee -- AMC Tallahassee Mall 20 with IMAX Tampa -- AMC Veterans 24 with IMAX Tampa -- Museum of Science and Industry West Palm Beach -- Muvico Parisian 20 & IMAX Georgia Augusta -- Regal Augusta Exchange Stadium 20 & IMAX Buford -- Regal Mall Of Georgia Stadium 20 & IMAX Kennesaw -- AMC Barrett Commons 24 with IMAX Morrow -- AMC Southlake Pavilion 24 with IMAX Hawaii Honolulu -- Regal Dole Cannery 18 & IMAX Idaho Boise -- Regal Boise Stadium 21 + IMAX Illinois Batavia -- Goodrich Randall 15 IMAX Chicago -- Navy Pier IMAX Theatre Hodgkins -- AMC Quarry Cinemas 14 with IMAX Lincolnshire -- Regal Lincolnshire Stadium 20 & IMAX Lombard -- AMC Yorktown 17 with IMAX Naperville -- AMC Showplace 16 Naperville with IMAX Schaumburg -- AMC Streets of Woodfield 20 with IMAX Skokie -- AMC Showplace Village Crossing 18 with IMAX South Barrington -- AMC Barrington 30 with IMAX Woodridge -- Cinemark 16 + IMAX Indiana Evansville -- Showplace East 18 & IMAX Indianapolis -- AMC Showplace 16 with IMAX Noblesville -- Goodrich Hamilton 16 IMAX Portage -- Goodrich Portage 16 IMAX Iowa Council Bluffs -- AMC Star Cinema 16 with IMAX Davenport -- Putnam Museum & IMAX Theatre Davenport -- Rave Davenport 53rd 18 + IMAX Des Moines -- SCI IMAX Dome Theatre Kansas Leawood -- AMC Town Center 20 with IMAX Olathe -- AMC Studio 30 KC with IMAX Kentucky Louisville -- Rave Stonybrook 20 + IMAX Newport -- AMC Newport Levee 20 with IMAX Louisiana Harahan -- AMC Elmwood Palace 20 with IMAX Maine Saco -- Cinemagic & IMAX in Saco Maryland Baltimore -- AMC Loews White Marsh 16 with IMAX Baltimore -- Maryland Science Center Columbia -- AMC Columbia 14 with IMAX Silver Spring -- Regal Majestic Stadium 20 & IMAX Massachusetts Boston -- AMC Loews Boston Common 19 with IMAX Danvers -- AMC Liberty Tree Mall 20 with IMAX Methuen -- AMC Methuen 20 with IMAX Natick -- Jordan's Furniture IMAX 3D Theatre Randolph -- Showcase Randolph 16 & IMAX Reading -- Jordan's Furniture IMAX 3D Theatre Michigan Auburn Hills -- AMC Star Great Lakes 25 with IMAX Dearborn -- Henry Ford IMAX Grand Blanc -- NCG Trillium Cinema & IMAX Grand Rapids -- Celebration! Grand Rapids North 17 & IMAX Lansing -- Celebration! Lansing 19 & IMAX Livonia -- AMC Livonia 20 with IMAX Sterling Heights -- AMC Forum 30 with IMAX Ypsilanti -- Rave Ann Arbor 20 & IMAX Minnesota Apple Valley -- Great Clips IMAX Eden Prairie -- AMC Eden Prairie Mall 18 with IMAX Edina -- AMC Southdale 16 with IMAX Maple Grove -- AMC Arbor Lakes 16 with IMAX Roseville -- AMC Rosedale 14 with IMAX Missouri Independence -- AMC Independence Commons 20 with IMAX Kansas City -- AMC BarryWoods 24 with IMAX St. Louis -- Ronnies Cinemas 19 + IMAX Nebraska Omaha -- AMC Oakview Plaza 24 with IMAX Nevada Henderson -- Regal Sunset Station Stadium 13 & IMAX Las Vegas -- Brenden Palms 13 + IMAX Las Vegas -- Regal Red Rock Stadium 16 & IMAX North Las Vegas -- Regal Aliante Stadium 16 & IMAX New Hampshire Hooksett -- Cinemagic & IMAX in Hooksett New Jersey Atlantic City -- IMAX Theatre at Tropicana Cherry Hill -- AMC Loews Cherry Hill 24 with IMAX Elizabeth -- AMC Jersey Gardens 20 with IMAX Hamilton -- AMC Hamilton 24 with IMAX New Brunswick -- Loews New Brunswick 18 with IMAX Paramus -- AMC Garden State 16 with IMAX Rockaway -- AMC Rockaway 16 with IMAX New York Albany -- Regal Crossgates Mall 18 & IMAX Brooklyn -- Regal Sheepshead Bay 14 & IMAX Deer Park -- Regal Deer Park Stadium 16 & IMAX New Rochelle -- Regal New Roc City Stadium 18 & IMAX New York City -- AMC 34th Street 14 with IMAX New York City -- AMC Empire 25 with IMAX New York City -- AMC Kips Bay 15 with IMAX New York City -- AMC Lincoln Square 13 with IMAX Port Chester -- AMC Port Chester 14 with IMAX Rochester -- Cinemark Tinseltown 16 + IMAX Stony Brook -- AMC Stony Brook 17 with IMAX West Nyack -- IMAX Theatre at Palisades Center White Plains -- National Amusements City Center 15 IMAX Williamsville -- Regal Transit Center Stadium 18 & IMAX North Carolina Cary -- Regal Crossroads Stadium 20 & IMAX Charlotte -- Regal Stonecrest At Piper Glen Stadium 22 & IMAX Concord -- AMC Concord Mills 24 with IMAX Raleigh -- Marbles Kids Museum Wachovia IMAX Theatre Ohio Beavercreek -- Rave The Greene 14 + IMAX Columbus -- AMC Easton Town Center 30 with IMAX Columbus -- AMC Lennox Town Center 24 with IMAX Springdale -- Springdale 18: Cinema de Lux IMAX Westlake -- Regal Crocker Park Stadium 16 & IMAX Oklahoma Oklahoma City -- AMC Quail Springs 24 with IMAX Tulsa -- Cinemark 17 & IMAX Oregon Tigard -- Regal Bridgeport Village Stadium 18 & IMAX Pennsylvania Bensalem -- AMC Neshaminy 24 with IMAX Dickson City -- Great Escape Harrisburg -- The Whitaker Center for Science & the Arts IMAX Homestead -- AMC Waterfront 22 with IMAX King of Prussia -- Regal King of Prussia Stadium 16 & IMAX Lititz -- Penn Cinemas 14 Philadelphia -- Tuttleman IMAX -- Franklin Institute Reading -- RC Reading Movies 11 & IMAX Tarentum -- Cinemark Pittsburgh Mills Mall 17 + IMAX Rhode Island Providence -- Providence Place Cinemas 16 & IMAX South Carolina Charleston -- Citadel Mall Stadium 16 with IMAX Simpsonville -- Great Escape 14 & IMAX Tennessee Chattanooga -- Rave East Ridge 18 + IMAX Knoxville -- Regal Pinnacle Stadium Cinemas 17 & IMAX Texas Arlington -- AMC The Parks At Arlington 18 with IMAX Austin -- IMAX Theatre Austin Colleyville -- Colleyville Cinema & Grille IMAX Dallas -- AMC Northpark 15 with IMAX Dallas -- Cinemark 17 & IMAX Frisco -- AMC Stonebriar 24 with IMAX Garland -- AMC Firewheel 18 with IMAX Houston -- AMC Gulf Pointe 30 with IMAX Houston -- Houston Museum of Natural Science Houston -- Regal Houston Marq*e 23 & IMAX Mesquite -- AMC Mesquite 30 with IMAX San Antonio -- IMAX at RiverCenter San Antonio -- Santikos Palladium 18 IMAX Sugar Land -- AMC First Colony 24 with IMAX Tomball -- Santikos Silverado 19 IMAX Utah Salt Lake City -- Clark Planetarium ATK IMAX Sandy -- Megaplex 17 & IMAX at Jordan Commons South Jordan -- Megaplex 20 & IMAX at The District Virginia Alexandria -- AMC Hoffman Center 22 with IMAX Chantilly -- Udvar Hazy Center IMAX Hampton -- AMC Hampton Towne Centre 24 with IMAX Hampton -- Virginia Air & Space Center IMAX Theater McLean -- AMC Tysons Corner 16 with IMAX Midlothian -- Regal Commonwealth 20 & IMAX Virginia Beach -- AMC Lynnhaven 18 with IMAX Virginia Beach -- Virginia Aquarium & Marine Science Center Woodbridge -- AMC Potomac Mills 18 with IMAX Washington Bellevue -- Lincoln Square Cinemas IMAX Theatre Kent -- AMC Kent Station 14 with IMAX Lacey -- Regal Martin Village Stadium 16 & IMAX Lynnwood -- AMC Alderwood Mall 16 with IMAX Seattle -- Pacific Science Center Boeing IMAX Seattle -- Regal Thornton Place Stadium 14 & IMAX Spokane -- AMC River Park Square 20 with IMAX Tukwila -- AMC Southcenter 16 with IMAX Wisconsin Fitchburg -- AMC Star 18 with IMAX Wauwatosa -- AMC Mayfair Mall 18 with IMAX CANADA Alberta Calgary -- Cineplex Scotiabank Chinook 16 + IMAX Theatre Edmonton -- Cineplex Scotiabank West Edmonton Mall IMAX Theatre British Columbia Langley -- Cineplex Colossus Langley & IMAX Richmond -- Cineplex Silvercity Riverport IMAX Theatre Nova Scotia Halifax -- Empire 17 & IMAX Theatre Ontario Gloucester -- Cineplex Silvercity Gloucester IMAX Theatre Kanata -- AMC Kanata 24 with IMAX Mississauga -- AMC Courtney Park 16 with IMAX Mississauga -- Cineplex Coliseum 12 Mississauga & IMAX Toronto -- Cineplex Scotiabank Theatre Toronto & IMAX Whitby -- AMC Whitby 24 with IMAX Woodbridge -- Cineplex Colossus Toronto & IMAX Quebec Montreal -- Cineplex Cinema Banque Scotia Montreal & IMAX Quebec City -- Galeries de la Capitale IMAX INTERNATIONAL Argentina Buenos Aires -- IMAX Theatre Center Norte^ Australia Melbourne -- Highpoint Hoyts IMAX^ Melbourne -- Melbourne Museum IMAX^ Perth -- Carousel Hoyts IMAX^ Sydney -- Entertainment Quarter Hoyts IMAX^ Sydney -- LG IMAX Theatre Sydney^ Austria Graz -- Cineplexx 8055 Graz Vienna -- Cineplexx Apollo Das Kino Brazil Curitiba -- Dom Bosco IMAX Palladium Shopping Center Sao Paolo -- Bourbon Shopping Center Espaco Unibanco Pompeia IMAX Bulgeria Sofia -- Mtel IMAX China Beijing -- Beijing UME Huaxing Cineplex Beijing -- Shijingshan Wanda IMAX Changchun -- Changchun Wanda IMAX Cinema Changsha -- Changsha Wanta IMAX Cinema Chongqing -- Chongqing Science and Technology Museum Chongqing -- Lumiere Pavilion IMAX* Dongguan -- Dongguan Wanda Theatre Guangzhou -- Guangdong Science Center Hangzhou -- Hangzhou Broadway Cineplex Mix City Mall IMAX Hangzhou -- Zheijang Culture & Arts Centre Jinan -- Wanda #6 -- Jinan Kunming -- Kunming Broadway IMAX Theatre Shanghai -- Shanghai Peace IMAX Shanghai -- Super Brand Mall Stellar IMAX Theatre Shanghai -- Wanda Square Studios IMAX Suzhou -- Suzhou Science & Cultural Arts Center Tianjin -- China Film Cinema IMAX Theatre Wuhan -- Studio City Wuhan Wuxi -- Wuxi Big World IMAX Cinema Colombia Bogota -- Centro Commercial Plaza de las Americas Costa Rica San Jose -- Nova Repretel Cine IMAX Centro Comercial Avenida Escazu Czech Republic Prague -- Oskar IMAX Ecuador Guayaquil -- Nescafe IMAX Malecon 2000 France Lyon -- Pathe Carre de Soie* Paris -- Cinema Pathe Quai d'Ivry* Paris -- Gaumont Disney Village* Rouen -- Gaumont Rouen Grand Quevilly* Toulouse -- Gaumont Toulouse Labege* Germany Berlin -- CineStar Potsdamer Platz IMAX 3D^ Bremen -- CinemaxX Bremen^ Guatemala Guatemala City -- Circuito Alba IMAX Pradera Concepcion Hong Kong Hong Kong -- UA iSQUARE IMAX Theatre* Hong Kong -- UA MegaBox BEA IMAX Theatre* Hungary Budapest -- Cinema City Arena IMAX Hungary* India Hyderabad - Prasad IMAX Theatre Mumbai -- Big Cinemas IMAX Theatre Japan Fukuoka -- United Cinemas Canal City 13 Kanagawa -- 109 Cinemas Kawasaki Minoh -- 109 Cinemas Minoh Nagoya -- 109 Cinemas Nagoya Saitama -- 109 Cinemas Shobu Sapporo -- United Cinemas Sapporo Tokyo -- 109 Cinemas Grandberry Mall Urawa -- United Cinemas Urawa Kazakhstan Astana -- Kino Park Kazakhstan Korea Daegu -- CGV Daegu* Gwangju -- CGV Gwangju* Ilsan -- CGV Ilsan* Incheon -- CGV Lncheon* Pusan -- CGV Seomyun* Seoul -- CGV Wangsipni* Seoul -- CGV Yongsan* Kuwait Kuwait -- Cinescape 360 IMAX^ Mexico Guadalajara -- Cinepolis Galerias IMAX Theatre Juarez -- Cinepolis Las Misiones Cd. Juarez IMAX Theatre Mexico City -- Cinepolis Perisur IMAX Theatre Mexico City -- Cinepolis Universidad IMAX Theatre Monterrey -- Cinepolis Galerias Valle Oriente Toluca -- Cinepolis Galerias Metepec IMAX Theatre Veracruz -- Cinepolis Las Americas IMAX Acuario de Veracruz Netherlands Amsterdam -- Pathe Arena IMAX^ Eindhoven -- Pathe Eindhoven IMAX^ Rotterdam -- Pathe Schouwburgplein IMAX^ New Zealand Auckland -- SKYCITY IMAX Queen Street^ Philippines Cebu -- Cebu^ Manila -- San Miguel Coca-Cola IMAX Theatre^ Manila -- SM City North Edsa Mall IMAX^ Poland Katowice -- Cinema City Orange IMAX Katowice Krakow -- Cinema City Orange IMAX Krakow Lodz -- Cinema City Orange IMAX Manufaktura Poznan -- Cinema City Orange IMAX Poznan Warsaw -- Cinema City Orange IMAX Sadyba Qatar Doha -- Villagio Shopping Mall IMAX^ Romania Bucharest -- Cinema City IMAX Bucharest^ Russia Moscow -- KinoStar City @ Mega Belaya Dacha IMAX^ Moscow -- KinoStar Teply Stan IMAX^ Novosibirsk -- Cinema Park Royal Park^ Perm -- Kristall IMAX^ St. Petersburg -- Coca-Cola IMAX Kinostar City^ Ufa -- IMAX Iskra Theatre^ Spain Barcelona -- Port Vell IMAX Madrid -- Madrid IMAX Taiwan Kaohsiung -- Vieshow Cinemas* Taipei -- Samsung IMAX Theatre Miramar Cinema* Taipei -- Viewshow Cinemas Taipei Sun IMAX* Thailand Bangkok -- Major Cineplex Ratchayothin^ Bangkok -- KrungSri IMAX Paragon CinePlex^ Turkey Ankara -- Ankara AFM IMAX^ Istinye -- AFM IMAX Istinye Park^ Ukraine Kiev -- Utel IMAX Theatre^ Odessa -- Planeta Kino IMAX^ United Kingdom Birmingham -- IMAX Cinema at Millennium Point Bradford -- National Media Museum IMAX Bradford Cardiff -- Odeon Cardiff IMAX* Gateshead -- Odeon Metrocentre IMAX Glasgow -- Glasgow Science Centre IMAX Cinema Greenwich -- Odeon Greenwich IMAX* Liverpool -- Odeon Liverpool London -- BFI IMAX London Manchester -- Odeon Manchester IMAX @ The Printworks Norwich -- Odeon Norwich Renfrew -- Odeon Braehead Southampton -- Odeon Southampton IMAX Uxbridge -- Odeon Uxbridge Wimbledon -- Odeon Wimbledon IMAX United Arab Emirates Dubai -- Grand Megaplex 21 & IMAX^ Please check local listings or IMAX.com for final theatre listings, launch dates and showtimes. ^ denotes earlier launch * denotes later launch Read more: Harry Potter 7 - Part 1 to Open in Record 356 IMAX Theaters - ComingSoon.net http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=71703#ixzz1RBRXFYDf Category:Blog posts